Epifania del amaranto
by Cinematografica Dragunov
Summary: Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Lucoa cree haber encontrado por fin la forma de demostrarle a Shouta que ella no es un demonio. Él, por su parte, tal vez se dé cuenta de que el ritual de aquella noche no salió tan mal después de todo.


**Renuncia de propiedad:** _Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon_ , así como todos sus personajes relacionados son propiedad de sus respectivos titulares. El objetivo de la presente obra es únicamente el entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Cía Cinematográfica Dragunov  
** Presenta:

Una producción de:  
 **Filmadora Nacional de Costas del Cráneo**

 **Epifanía del amaranto  
** Un cortometraje de Mark R. Dragunov

Con:

 **Shouta Magatsuchi  
** Y  
 **Quetzalcóatl Ilhuicanenemi**

 _Pero una y otra vez he sido personas que no soy  
_ _Los lugares a los que vamos son todo lo que tenemos  
_ _Así que ¿por qué no nos vamos? ¿Por qué no nos vamos?  
_ _Nunca lo sabré  
_ **Isabella Sophie Tweedle**

La lluvia se descarga por toda la ciudad de Oborozuka, resbalando por las fachadas de cristal de los edificios, engordando el río de aguas claras que serpentea en su jaula de concreto, escurriendo por los tejados agudos y brillantes como pieles de dragón, descolgándose con un murmullo por las campanas de lluvia de las casas, y burlándose de los _Teru teru bozu_ que la miran con desdén desde las ventanas mojadas.

Un niño de cabello lacio y púrpura como las flores de la lavanda que crece junto a la verja de su jardín pasea sus ojos azules sobre un códice tan antiguo, que bien podría formar parte de la colección de un museo. Cuando pasa a la siguiente página, el papel cruje con el cansancio de quinientos años de lecturas y lecciones. Un trueno hace que el chico desprenda la vista del libro y voltee hacia la ventana, donde la lluvia empapa a un pequeño gorrión que se resguarda en la cornisa junto al vidrio.

Abajo, en la cocina, una tetera de hierro colado negro hierve sobre la estufa. Mientras, una joven de cabello dorado con luces verdiazules como los atardeceres marinos pone un par de tacitas de porcelana blanca sobre una bandeja de latón lustrado. Entre sus mechones sobresalen un par de cuernos anillados como el bambú, ligeramente curvados hacia arriba y adornados con pequeños moños verdes. Viste una blusa de manta de algodón de corte holgado, con bordados florales en el torso y las mangas; un fajín de tela roja que realza su cintura, y un par de pantalones blancos. Luego de acomodar también el azucarero y las cucharas, la chica toma un guante de tela gruesa, levanta la tetera de la estufa, y llena con cuidado las tazas con una mezcla de té _Sencha_ de color verde brillante.

El niño estudiante pasa otra página más del libro, pero tras una tarde de esfuerzo constante, su atención y retención comienzan a flaquear. Tal vez sea mejor que tome un descanso. Y como si algo hubiese que los conectara, un par de golpes suenan en la puerta justo a tiempo.

— ¡Shouta-kun! — llama una voz femenina. — ¿Puedo pasar?

"Lucoa…" piensa el chico "¿No se suponía que estaba fuera?"

— S-sí — contesta tímidamente tras un momento.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu libro? — dice la chica al abrir la puerta.

— Bien. — contesta el niño, desviando la mirada hacia las páginas.

— ¿Qué estás estudiando? — pregunta Lucoa, acercándose al escritorio.

— Espagiria.

— Oh. Eso es muy interesante. Yo también sé mucho de herbolaria y medicina tradicional. Te puedo enseñar sobre eso si quieres, y también te puedo prestar mis códices.

— Ah. Ehm… sí, gracias. — replica Shouta con timidez.

Un par de segundos de silencio incómodo.

— Ya llevas mucho rato aquí encerrado. — dice la chica para romper el hielo que siempre hay entre ellos. — Deberías salir… — se detiene al recordar la lluvia — aunque sea aquí a la sala. He preparado té, y traje galletas de las que te gustan.

El chico no parece muy convencido.

— Además: — agrega entonces — hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Las mejillas del niño se pintan de rojo y su mirada se cae hasta el suelo.

— Es decir: — corrige la chica — hay algo que quiero explicarte.

"¿Estará de nuevo intentando probarme que no es un demonio?"

Levanta la mirada y encuentra una sonrisa inocente y cálida. Algo infantil, incluso. Como cuando un niño desea enseñarle su nuevo descubrimiento a su hermano.

— Está bien. — dice Shouta. — Iré a lavarme las manos, y después bajo.

— No te tardes, — contesta alegremente la muchacha — o tu té se enfriará.

Al bajar las escaleras, el dulce olor a hierba del té se mezcla con el petricor que entra como un susurro por las ventanas, dejando la casa como un jardín veraniego. Shouta se sienta a la mesa del comedor, Lucoa le acerca su taza, el platón de las galletas y el azucarero, y luego toma asiento justo frente a él. Es en ese momento que el niño nota algo inusual en la sala: la mesita del centro está arrinconada junto a los sillones, y en lugar de ella hay un par de hojas de papel periódico extendidas en el suelo. Sobre ellas están tres pequeñas macetas de barro, una pala de jardinería, un platito lleno con diminutas semillas blancas, un saquito de tierra, y una pequeña regadera de lámina galvanizada llena de agua. Todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio.

— ¿Para qué es todo eso? — pregunta el chico. — ¿Vas a darme una clase de jardinería?

Ella ríe ante su perspicacia.

— Shouta.

Él voltea a verla y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa.

— El día en que nos conocimos… — comienza ella — Yo vine aquí porque percibí que cerca había alguien haciendo un ritual de invocación. Cuando supe que el llamador era de espíritu joven, no pude dejarlo pasar. Sabía que sería muy peligroso si aparecía un demonio, así que decidí que lo mejor sería que yo misma respondiera el llamado. Cuando salí del portal y te vi en el suelo, desorientado, confundido y asustado, supe que había hecho lo correcto.

Shouta recuerda claramente ese día: la preparación correcta, el libro correcto, las palabras correctas, la pronunciación correcta, la hora correcta… y aun así todo falló. ¿De verdad había fallado? ¿En verdad era tan malo tener aquí a esta mujer de belleza celestial en vez de un monstruo salido de las cloacas del averno? Viéndolo así no parecía tan malo. Su padre pensaba lo mismo. "¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!" le había dicho al día siguiente mientras lo regañaba por hacer el ritual a escondidas en su habitación "¡Menos mal que apareció ella y no un demonio de verdad! Si hubiese aparecido uno ¡Ahora mismo estarías muerto! ¡Y seguramente nosotros también! ¡Dale las gracias a Lucoa-san de que aún estas aquí!".

Ella también recuerda los hechos de aquella noche. Shouta se desmayó inmediatamente después de verla. La explosión hizo estallar un par de veladoras que estaban frente al caldero, y los vidrios calientes y afilados le habían dejado al niño un par de cortes en las mejillas y los brazos, además de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a causa de la caída. Lucoa le dio inmediatamente los primeros auxilios al pobre chiquillo, cuyos padres casi derrumbaron la puerta de la habitación ante el susto. No pareció importarles mucho el que hubiese una extraña en la alcoba de su hijo; estaban demasiado asustados por el accidente. La explosión logró despertar al menos a la mitad de la cuadra, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran los bomberos. Lucoa se quedó cuidando la casa, tratando de inventarles una explicación creíble a los oficiales, mientras el señor y la señora Magatsuchi salían a toda velocidad en el auto para llevar a su hijo al hospital. La verdad es que el niño no requirió de mayor atención médica que un par de vendajes para los cortes y un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza.

— Te vi ahí, tan frágil y tan indefenso, — continúa Lucoa con un deje de ternura — que desde ese momento supe que tenía que quedarme aquí y protegerte de aquello de lo que tus padres no te pueden cuidar.

Él la mira. Ahora no con escepticismo o vergüenza, como todas las otras veces, sino con curiosidad.

— Yo no soy un demonio, Shouta. — afirma ella. — Y ahora te lo voy a probar.

Y así, se levanta del comedor y va a sentarse en el centro de la sala, haciéndole una seña a él para que la acompañe. Con curiosidad y cierta duda, el chico accede y se sienta frente a ella.

— Vamos a hacer un experimento. — le dice Lucoa. — Estas de aquí son semillas de _huauzontle_ : una variedad del amaranto que se da en México. La primera vez que vine aquí a la Tierra, yo les enseñé a los humanos cómo cultivar, cosechar y comer esta planta. Hace más de mil años de eso, y la tradición continúa.

Mientras le da la explicación, le acerca al niño una de las macetas, el saco de tierra y la pala.

— Tú me vas a ayudar, para que veas que no he puesto ningún truco en todo esto.

"Siempre que un mago se empeña en enseñarte que no hay truco" piensa Shouta al tiempo que toma la pala "es porque efectivamente hay uno".

Llena la cuchara en el saco de tierra y luego la vierte en la maceta, cuidando de no derramar mucho en el suelo. Cuando por fin está llena, Lucoa dice:

— Muy bien. Ahora, toma unas cuantas semillas y plántalas. Por favor, sé gentil. No nacerán si lo haces de mala gana o enojado.

El chico relaja su expresión y toma cuidadosamente las semillas del plato. Abre un agujero en la tierra con uno de sus dedos, y con la otra mano deja caer unas cuantas bolillas dentro, para después volver a taparlo. Y así continúan con las otras dos macetas.

— ¡Listo! — exclama Lucoa, cogiendo la regadera. — Y ahora, vamos a darles un poco de agua, que seguro deben tener sed.

Pero antes de regarlas, la chica pone cada maceta sobre un platito de barro, para que no derramen el agua por todo el piso. Shouta se asegura de seguir las instrucciones, cuidando que los chorros no desentierren las semillas ni se derramen fuera de los tiestos.

— Y ahora, préstame tus manos. — ordena Lucoa después hacer a un lado la regadera.

El niño la mira con un poco de vergüenza, pero al final accede. La dama toma entonces sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, las junta y les da vuelta para dejarlas con las palmas hacia abajo sobre una de las macetas. Shouta se sonroja un poco al sentir la suavidad y calidez de la piel de la semidiosa, pero la curiosidad puede más, y decide quedarse.

Lucoa inhala profundo, expandiendo el volumen de su blusa y sonrojando un poco más a su protegido, y comienza a recitar una serie de palabras en una lengua extraña. Un sutil brillo verde parece salir de la maceta, y Shouta nota enseguida un cosquilleo en las palmas. Ambos retiran las manos y descubren cómo un grupo de plantitas vienen brotando de la tierra, brillantes y frescas como una mañana de abril. La chica pasa sus manos por encima de las otras dos macetas y las hace germinar tan rápido que pueden verse las hojitas creciendo y los tallos alargándose en busca del Sol.

Los ojos de Shouta se abren grandes y redondos como dos ópalos celestes. Junto con esas plantas ha brotado una revelación en su mente. "Ella no es un demonio." piensa el niño mientras Lucoa vuelve a regar las macetas "Un demonio no puede dar la vida, sólo quitarla". Levanta la vista y observa por un momento los ojos de la chica. El iris de su derecha es un disco de jade con una pupila de obsidiana, mientras que a su izquierda lleva una gema de zafiro con una gota de oro al centro. Son ojos que hechizan, que abren los candados del alma y los rincones del corazón para llenarlos de luz. Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Lucoa le devuelve la mirada y lo atrapa. Otra vez.

Shouta vuelve a la noche en que ella apareció. El dolor en la cabeza, el ardor de los cortes, la voz extraña que musitaba palabras ininteligibles pero tranquilizadoras, la desesperación de su madre y la silente angustia de su padre, todo está aquí otra vez. Su padre tenía razón. Si hubiese aparecido un demonio, seguramente ya no estaría aquí, ni su familia tampoco. Si el ritual hubiese funcionado tal y como estaba planeado, no habría vuelto a ver los ojos leonados de Aiko, la mejor lectora de su clase; no habría más partidos de fútbol con Hiroshi e Ichiro a la salida de la escuela; y tampoco habría podido deleitarse otra vez con el _dango_ de su abuela durante las tardes frescas de su casa en Sapporo. Sí, definitivamente Lucoa lo había salvado de una horrible muerte, y él no se había tomado la molestia de agradecérselo.

— Lucoa… — musita con timidez.

— Dime.

— Yo… creo… que… — tartamudea, jugueteando con sus manos — te debo una disculpa.

La sonrisa de la chica ilumina un poco más la habitación, mientras la lluvia de afuera ya comienza a suavizarse.

— Todo este tiempo creí que eras un ser maligno que venía del Otro Mundo a atormentarme, — explica, con el rostro sonrojado — y ahora me doy cuenta que no. Si no hubiese sido por ti, tal vez yo ya no estaría aquí.

Las lágrimas están a punto de saltar de los ojos de Lucoa. El impulso de saltar y abrazar a su protegido es fuerte, pero ella intuye que tiene más cosas que decirle, así que decide esperar.

— Y también me doy cuenta, de que no eres un _doragon_ , — dice al ver las macetas — eres un _Ryū_. Sólo ellos pueden hacer florecer la vida en la tierra y traer la abundancia y la lluvia.

La semidiosa asiente en silencio, sonriente y orgullosa.

— Pero tengo una pregunta:

— Dime.

— Si tú eres una diosa del cielo — señala con timidez — ¿qué haces aquí en la Tierra?

— Hace mucho que perdí ese estatus. — contesta con un suspiro nostálgico. — Preferiría no contarte cómo pasó…

— Pero ¿cómo es que aun conservas tus poderes? — replica el chico, señalando las macetas.

— Es cuestión de política. — explica ella. — Después de aquel incidente, los Oradores me declararon indigna de mi cargo y ordenaron mi expulsión del Consejo Celestial. Pero cuando mi padre vio que mis hermanos no pudieron hacer mi trabajo, me restituyó mis poderes. Políticamente, sigo en el exilio, claro, pero ya no es algo que me importe.

Las cejas de Shouta se arquean de sorpresa.

— Así que hasta entre los dioses hay líos políticos. — dice en un intento de sarcasmo, bastante agudo para su corta edad.

— De eso nadie se escapa, Shouta-kun.

Una pequeña risilla revolotea por la sala, y un rayo de Sol entra por la ventana.

— Oh, mira. — señala Lucoa. — Parece que ya terminó la lluvia. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la plaza por un helado?

El niño asiente en silencio.

— Bien. — dice la chica, recogiendo la pala y el plato con semillas. — Ve a lavarte las manos, y mientras yo recojo esto.

— Está bien.

Shouta se dispone a dar la media vuelta para retirarse, pero algo lo hace detenerse.

— Lucoa-sama…

Ella lo mira, aún sentada en el suelo.

— Gra…gracias. — dice con las mejillas entintadas de rojo.

— De nada, _Mazatzín_. — contesta ella.

Lucoa se incorpora sobre la duela del piso y le da un abrazo a su protegido. Él agradece que ella esté postrada de rodillas, justo a la altura correcta para recostar la cabeza en su hombro y no ahogarse entre sus generosos pechos.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — pregunta Shouta al soltarla.

— _Mazatzín_. — repite ella. — Significa "venadito" en náhuatl, mi lengua natal. ¿No te gusta?

Él sólo desvía la mirada, inseguro.

— Eres como un cervatillo: — le explica, tomándolo del brazo — tímido, asustadizo, desconfiado; pero también astuto, ágil, veloz y osado. Serás un gran mago cuando crezcas, ya lo verás.

El niño sonríe tímidamente ante el cumplido.

— Bueno. — finaliza la muchacha, levantándose para llevar las macetas al jardín. — Ve y lávate para salir.

El chico obedece y se aleja caminando por el pasillo. Lucoa sale al jardín y encuentra a los crisantemos bañados en la luz dorada del Sol de la tarde, que también cubre el césped, los adoquines de la banqueta y los tejados de los cientos de casas que llenan la ciudad de Oborozuka.

 **Cía Cinematográfica Dragunov  
** Presentó:

Una producción de:  
 **Filmadora Nacional de Costas del Cráneo**

 **Shouta Magatsuchi  
** Y  
 **Quetzalcóatl Ilhuicanenemi**

En:

 **Epifanía del amaranto  
** Un cortometraje de Mark R Dragunov.

Dirección de fotografía:  
 **Elma Jouii**

Maquillaje y vestuario:  
 **Tohru Kobayashi**

Escenografía:  
 **Elma Jouii**

Banda sonora original:  
 **La Lune** , Billie Marten, _La Lune_

Distribuido por:  
 **Fanfiction. Net**

Escrito y dirigido por:  
 **Mark R Dragunov**


End file.
